


Don't You Worry Child

by BubuBORG



Series: Team Medi: Discord Prompts [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Online, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Mother-Son Relationship, Tolkien Discord Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubuBORG/pseuds/BubuBORG
Summary: Eldarion ponders his future before he joins the crew of the USS Arda.





	Don't You Worry Child

The young man loved the lake.

 

Not just for the natural beauty of the landscape, but for the memories it held as well.

 

The Argonath.

 

Tol Brandir.

 

Casey.

 

 

Even now, he was thinking about what he would say to her when they would inevitably come face-to-face again.The years seemed to stretch, though slowly at first, until the gap of time couldn’t be refuted.

 

He sat on the porch built on the edge of the lake’s shore on the cabin which his father had had built years ago, sometime after the Exxian invasion. He was barely a year old then.But now he came up here on a regular basis, when the air grew sweet and warm.

So did his mother, as he learned.

“Why are you still moping down here,” the Queen of Gondor asked her son, “When the new ship is up there?”

 

The new ship.The Odyssey-Class _USS Arda_ , specially requested by the unified government of the system.Over the years, the Klingon Empire grew more and more aggressive of its new borders, and often rattled their sabres in Arda’s direction.Of course, it was all a show; the ships built from the days of the Dominion War and the League of Kings were still formidable enough to deter any real Klingon threat before the Federation got involved. 

But it was nice to have a Starfleet ship which had their name on it.

 

Arwen tousled Eldarion’s impressive mop of dark curly hair.So much like his father, she thought.With his overgrown hair and scruffy beard, he did have his father’s looks at that age. 

“Her father and yours depended on each others’ counsel during the war.And then he went and did what Gandalf never did,” she said, looking out onto the calm waters of the lake.“He went and had a daughter.Unlike you, who fate demanded I meet years before your birth…”

“Mum,” Eldarion sighed. “What makes you think I’m thinking about—“

She looked at him patiently until he relented.

“All right.You got me.” 

“She’s up there right now, trying not to be distracted by you down here,” Arwen said, laughing lightly.“The two of you might as well reunite so that we can get this on its way.Launch this legacy ship of the old _Mediterranean_ , with its legacy crew.Reid.K’gar, and so forth.And you.”

“There hasn’t been a time I can remember when the White Armor didn’t stand by Gondor and Arda,” Eldarion said.“Are we doing the right thing by pledging it to Starfleet?”

“Your father thinks so,” Arwen said.“And the Governing Council has given their vote of confidence.”

“It means I have to be away from you and my sisters,” Eldarion reminded her.

“They’ll muddle through,” Arwen said.“And so will you.All those people up there who you already know.Captain K’gar and his daughter, Doctor Took,Chief Gamgee, Casey, KittyKat…Ardan.”

“Ardan is still playing vigilante on Cardassia,” Eldarion scoffed.“And we didn’t part on friendly terms.”

“All the better.Mend your fences, son of mine.Enough.”Arwen stood up to her full height.“Your errantries begin today.”

“Yes, my Queen,” Eldarion replied, formally.

“Go.You will make us proud.”And with that, Arwen Undomiel placed a kiss upon her son’s forehead.“No worries.It will all come together for you soon.”

 

The two moved to the edge of the porch.Eldarion let go of her hand and gave himself some room.“Well,” he said.“If I’m going to arrive, I might as well make a good impression.”

Arwen nodded, and backed up away from him.

“ARMOR…UP!” he cried and alabaster techno-armor formed around him, including an avian-looking helmet, blue light glowing from behind the visor.A span of silver wings formed behind him. 

And with a rush of noise, he shot up, up, up until even Arwen could not see him anymore in the sky.

 

“Welcome to the New Age,” she said to herself.


End file.
